


Continua a guardarmi

by Mokochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto-kun, io… non è che… non faccio mai niente per te…»<br/>«Come no? Uff, quante volte te lo devo ripetere?» Naruto mollò la flebo lasciando che rotolasse lontana da loro e la prese per le spalle, sorprendendola.<br/>«Tu sei FORTE!» esclamò. «Lo dicono i tuoi occhi, Hinata. Sono stato chiaro? A volte dimostri di essere più tenace di Neji o Shikamaru… o di me! Hai le idee chiare e lotti per ciò a cui tieni. Pensi sempre agli altri. E mi hai già salvato due volte in passato. Ricordi?»<br/>Certo che lo ricordava, lo ricordava benissimo.<br/>Eppure non era mai abbastanza.<br/>Avrebbe voluto che lui la considerasse forte in un altro modo a lei sconosciuto… e anche se continuava a guardarla così, anche se coglieva la decisione nei suoi occhi - quegli stessi occhi che non avrebbe mai smesso di osservare ammirata -, dentro di sé desiderava di più, sempre di più.<br/>Non mi guardare, Naruto-kun. Non farlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continua a guardarmi

  
Continua a guardarmi

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Mi guardi? Perché adesso mi guardi?_  
«Guarda come ti sei ridotto!»  
«Ma Sakura-chan!»  
La voce di Naruto risultò lamentosa, nemmeno tanto diversa da quando era bambino, e questo fece sorridere Hinata: lui non era cambiato.  
Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto sempre lo stesso, anche a distanza di anni.  
«Non capisco perché quella donna se la prenda tanto» Kiba si grattò ruvidamente la guancia. «Diavolo, è stato Kabutomaru a ridurlo in quel modo!»  
«Kiba, tu sei l‘unico qui dentro a non capire il perché» ebbe a dire invece Shino, puntando lo sguardo prima su Sakura, poi su Naruto e infine, suo malgrado, su Hinata.  
La Hyuuga sorrise, percependo la preoccupazione dell’Aburame. «Va tutto bene, Shino. Lo capisco benissimo.»  
 _Però mi sta guardando. Continua a guardarmi. Perché?_  
L’infermeria era stata invasa da tutti gli amici di Naruto e anche coloro che non ci avevano mai parlato - quegli abitanti del villaggio che fino a poco tempo prima lo avevano soltanto disprezzato - parevano sinceramente colpiti da quel ragazzo, che prima li aveva difesi da Pain e poi, eroicamente, si era battuto nella Quarta Guerra dei Ninja per sconfiggere il falso Madara e il suo alleato Kabutomaru.  
Anche se quest’ultimo era ancora vivo.  
Ma non importava: per loro era più importante la vita dell’eroe di quella del cattivo, che avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per essere sconfitto da chi di dovere.  
Difatti la Godaime Hokage aveva mandato una squadra ANBU in missione speciale per catturarlo e, nel peggiore dei casi, ucciderlo.  
Ovviamente.  
Hinata, assieme a Kiba e Shino, stava proprio davanti al letto di Naruto; accanto a loro c’erano il team 1 e il team 10, in cui spiccavano un preoccupatissimo ma fiducioso Rock Lee e uno Shikamaru fin troppo pigro per badare alla salute fisica di Naruto.  
«Mi avete portato del ramen, vero?»  
 Naruto e il suo inesauribile appetito!  
Sakura quasi ringhiò. «Sai bene che non puoi mangiare certe cose. Ti ricordo che sei ancora in convalescenza, quindi vedi di piantarla!»  
L’Uzumaki gonfiò le guance e guardò male la Haruno, poi alzò la mano per salutare Yamato e Sai, entrati nella stanza esattamente in quel momento.  
Chi non poteva entrare restava fuori, aveva notato Hinata nemmeno due minuti prima, quando a fatica Kiba l’aveva sospinta davanti a Naruto, sicuro di farle del bene.  
Eppure, per quanto coraggiosa, Hinata si sentiva a disagio.  
Così vicina a lui, tanto da incrociare fin troppo spesso i suoi occhi allegri e un po’ curiosi, non poteva evitare di ricordare con precisione la dichiarazione, e il modo in cui Naruto l’aveva incoraggiata durante la guerra.  
 _Continua a guardarmi,_ si ripeté poi mentalmente, arrossendo quando lui la fissò.  
 _Naruto-kun, non mi guardare._  
«Hinata, senti…»  
Le stava parlando! «Cosa…?»  
«L’orario delle visite è terminato, ragazzi.»  
Tutti si voltarono: Tsunade, ferma davanti alla porta con Shizune alle spalle, indicava il cartello appeso fuori, in bella vista. .  
«Lasciate che Naruto si riposi. Potrete passare domani» aggiunse la donna, abbozzando un sorriso che però non nascose una certa stanchezza.  
Erano giorni duri per Konoha e lei, in quanto Hokage, aveva il compito di mantenere l’ordine.  
Un mormorio contrariato invase la stanza, che ben presto si svuotò.  
Hinata, che non aveva avuto modo di sentire nulla di quanto Naruto avrebbe voluto dirle, seguì Kiba e Shino in silenzio.

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

Sakura gettò uno sguardo dentro la stanza di Naruto e sorrise.  
Da quando era tornato aveva ricevuto le visite di mezza Konoha - se non di tutta - e questo non sembrava averlo stancato, ma anzi, lo aveva perfino rinvigorito, impedendogli di pensare all’unica cosa che ancora non era riuscito a fare: salvare Sasuke.  
«Ino-pig, secondo te tornerà mai a Konoha?»  
Una domanda che non aveva saputo trattenere, debole com’era.  
Ino, ferma contro la parete alle sue spalle, scosse il capo. «Sasuke ha fatto la sua scelta. Inoltre gli abitanti di Konoha non tollererebbero un suo ritorno» una pausa. «Ci sono state troppe morti, fronte spaziosa. Konoha non lo rivorrà mai.»  
«Benché Sasuke sia stato un nostro compagno» aggiunse di soppiatto Rock Lee, celando a stento il rammarico, «nemmeno io lo perdonerei. Ha ferito i nostri amici, Sakura-san.»  
Lo so, chiudendo lentamente la porta, Sakura non rivolse nemmeno un‘occhiata a Naruto, nemmeno una.

  
_Prima o poi lui tornerà da noi… ne sono convinta. Naruto lo riporterà a Konoha, in un modo o nell’altro._  
L'ossessione che provava nei confronti di quell’Uchiha a volte la spaventava, ma col tempo era sicura che quei sentimenti morbosi sarebbero cambiati.  
Per il bene suo e di Naruto.

 

 

 

 

 

Voltò lentamente la testa e fissò la porta che si era chiusa silenziosamente, eliminando il debole spiraglio di luce che era arrivato fino a lui, svegliandolo e portandolo a pensare che Sasuke non sarebbe tornato.  
In fondo era così che doveva andare.  
«Mi dispiace, Sakura-chan.»  
Sbuffò.  
Cosa gli avrebbe detto il Maestro Jiraya se fosse stato ancora vivo? Naruto non lo sapeva, non poteva. Sapeva solo che quella stanza gli ricordava quanto stupida fosse stata la sua pretesa di catturare Sasuke per riportarlo al Villaggio, ben sapendo che non sarebbe stata cosa facile.  
E adesso, consapevole della nuova rabbia che lacerava l’animo dell’amico impedendogli di perdonare il Villaggio in cui era cresciuto e dove si era allenato per diventare forte, la convinzione che ci fosse ancora una possibilità non voleva abbandonarlo.  
In quanti avrebbero capito?  
Naruto si mise a sedere e studiò i volti degli Hokage immersi nel buio della sera e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo pensò a quante volte aveva verniciato le loro facce, non risparmiando neppure quella di suo padre - benché a quel tempo non sapesse nemmeno che lo fosse, ma questo non gli aveva certo impedito di insultare un uomo che sempre aveva ammirato e odiato.  
Naruto chiuse gli occhi, poi li riaprì e si guardò le mani.  
 _Mamma, papà, sono andato avanti grazie a voi e ai miei amici. Vorrei solo sapere… cosa devo fare adesso._

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

Konoha e le sue mattine frenetiche.  
«Kakashi… credo di non poter fare altro. Ho esaurito tutto il chakra.»  
Hatake Kakashi alzò gli occhi dal suo libro erotico e fissò Yamato con un sorriso pigro.  
Era fermo da almeno due ore nello stesso punto per controllare il lavoro svolto dai ninja che gli erano stati affidati dall’Hokage. «Allora vai a riposarti. Ci penseranno gli altri a sistemare le case che ancora mancano.»  
Yamato si asciugò la fronte bagnata di sudore e lanciò un’occhiataccia al ninja-copia: con la scusa di una gamba rotta e una spalla slogata, quell’uomo era riuscito a tirarsi fuori dalla settimana della ricostruzione - indetta da Tsunade qualche tempo dopo la fine della Guerra - e, non preoccupandosi neanche di nascondere il divertimento, si era messo a dare loro ogni tipo di ordine!  
Yamato iniziava a pensare che Kakashi fosse un imbroglione.  
«Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!»  
 La voce di Sakura distolse l’attenzione di Yamato dai propri sospetti e, quando questi si girò per vedere cosa fosse accaduto, notò l’enorme vena pulsante sulla fronte della Haruno.  
Anche Kakashi parve notarlo. «Che c‘è, Sakura?»  
«Quell’idiota» proruppe Sakura ringhiando, «quell’idiota è scappato un’altra volta dall’ospedale!»  
Neji, Chouji e Rock Lee, il cui compito in quella squadra di ricostruzione consisteva nel spaccare la legna che serviva per ricostruire totalmente le abitazioni impossibili da riparare, si voltarono verso i tre ninja.  
Kakashi chiuse il libro, serrò la mano attorno alla stampella con cui camminava da nemmeno una settimana e fissò i volti degli Hokage. «Mmh. Sono sicuro che non è andato lontano, Sakura.»  
«Ma… Tsunade-sama gli aveva ordinato di stare fermo per un mese!»  
«E tu credi veramente che un ordine come quello abbia raggiunto la mente di un tipo come Naruto?»  
Sakura arrossì, poi borbottò qualcosa che l’Hatake non riuscì a udire.  
«Lascialo stare, Sakura. Ho come l'impressione che il nostro ragazzo tornerà volontariamente in ospedale.»  
La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio, perplessa.

  
_Ne è davvero convinto?_  
«E adesso rimettetevi tutti al lavoro. Se vogliamo che Konoha torni come prima, dobbiamo impegnarci costantemente!»  
Detto questo, Kakashi riaprì _Icha Icha Paradise_ e si immerse di nuovo nella lettura.  
Con ogni probabilità il ninja non si accorse delle numerose occhiatacce che molti gli lanciarono.

 

 

 

 

 

Hinata si legò i capelli in una coda alta e fissò il lago che si estendeva davanti a lei spezzando in due la radura che in passato aveva fatto da campo di allenamento a lei e al resto del Team 8.  
Un combattimento avvenuto proprio in quel luogo, fra un ninja della squadra ANBU e un Mukenin del paese della Nebbia, aveva prodotto un tale risultato.  
Dovevano essere entrambi molto forti, pensò la Hyuuga, guardandosi attorno spaesata.  
Quel luogo era rimasto abbandonato per mesi.  
Lei stessa non lo visitava da settimane.  
Camminò adagio attorno al nuovo lago - ribattezzato dall’Hokage _'Terumi'_ in onore della Mizukage - e si fermò dove una volta c’erano due enormi buche scavate da Kiba e Akamaru durante il loro primo allenamento.  
 _Dio, quanti ricordi!_  


Hinata sorrise.  
Le mancavano quei momento spensierati, quei momenti che non contemplavano guerre, né morti o tradimenti.  
Un tempo in cui lei e gli altri erano soltanto dei bambini.  
«Ahi, ma chi ha messo un lago al posto del campo?!»  
Hinata sussultò e diede le spalle all’enorme distesa d’acqua, finendo per incrociare un paio di occhi azzurri.  
 _Non mi guardare, non mi guardare!_  
«Hinata!»  
Naruto era steso lungo il prato e indossava soltanto gli indumenti dell’ospedale.  
Come se non bastasse, con una mano tratteneva la flebo che doveva essersi portato in giro per tutta Konohagakure - la qual cosa non sembrava comunque urtarlo o produrre in lui il benché minimo imbarazzo.  
Il solito scemo, avrebbe detto qualcuno, ma Hinata lo trovò semplicemente buffo.  
Così corse da lui e gli si inginocchiò davanti, un po’ divertita e un po’ preoccupata. «Naruto-kun! Come hai fatto ad arrivare fin qui?»  
Naruto voltò la testa verso di lei e la fissò. «Beh, camminando! Come vuoi che sia venuto?» rispose, strascicando la voce e dando uno strattone alla flebo che si era ormai ritrovato ad abbracciare amorevolmente.  
Hinata si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e arrossì, incerta. «N-No, lo so, però… sei ferito. Non avresti dovuto lasciare l‘ospedale.»  
Al sentirla, Naruto scosse vivacemente il capo; poi si mise faticosamente a sedere.  
«Ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu. Sakura-chan non ha fatto altro che urlarmi la stessa identica cosa per una settimana» poi la guardò bene a aggiunse: «Invece tu sei sempre così dolce con me!»  
 _Oddio!_  
«Naruto-kun, io… non è che… non faccio mai niente per te…»  
«Come no? Uff, quante volte te lo devo ripetere?» Naruto mollò la flebo lasciando che rotolasse lontana da loro e la prese per le spalle, sorprendendola.  
«Tu sei FORTE!» esclamò. «Lo dicono i tuoi occhi, Hinata. Sono stato chiaro? A volte dimostri di essere più tenace di Neji o Shikamaru… o di me! Hai le idee chiare e lotti per ciò a cui tieni. Pensi sempre agli altri. E mi hai già salvato due volte in passato. Ricordi?»  
Certo che lo ricordava, lo ricordava benissimo.  
Eppure non era mai abbastanza.  
Avrebbe voluto che lui la considerasse forte in un altro modo a lei sconosciuto… e anche se continuava a guardarla così, anche se coglieva la decisione nei suoi occhi - quegli stessi occhi che non avrebbe mai smesso di osservare ammirata -, dentro di sé desiderava di più, sempre di più.  
 _Non mi guardare, Naruto-kun. Non farlo._  
«Non mi credi?»  
Hinata, il cui sguardo era scivolato altrove, sobbalzò e lo fissò: Naruto la scrutava imperterrito, affondando le dita nelle sue spalle fin quasi a farle male.  
«Sai, sono venuto qui perché cercavo un segno.»  
«Un… segno?» balbettò Hinata, senza capire.  
Naruto annuì. «È da giorni che penso a Sasuke. So che non potrò riportarlo a Konoha perché nessuno, dopo quello che è accaduto, lo vorrà mai. Eppure... sono convinto che una soluzione deve esserci. E allora io ho provato a cercare una risposta, un segno, qualcosa che mi aiutasse a trovare il modo giusto per convincere tutti. Ma non l’ho trovato.»  
Gli occhi dell’Uzumaki si incupirono per un attimo, poi tornarono a sprizzare decisione. «Però quando ti ho vista qui ho pensato che non è così. Che forse, provando e riprovando, riuscirò a convincere tutti.»  
 _Vedendomi, lui ha…?_  
Hinata scosse il capo e si protese un po’ verso di lui, seria. «Naruto-kun, se io oggi sono… più forte… è solo grazie a te! Vado avanti perché sei stato tu a insegnarmelo.»  
 _Osservandoti e seguendoti sempre da lontano io sono diventata ciò che vedi ora… semplicemente grazie a te! E anche se non è abbastanza, anche se pretendo sempre di più… io ti sono comunque debitrice!_  
«Quindi non dire più… queste cose. Io so che non hai bisogno di nessun segno, né di guardarmi. So che ce la farai con o senza l’aiuto degli altri, perché tu sei tu, Naruto-kun!»  
L’aveva detto senza timore, urlando quasi, e imponendo a Naruto di mollare la presa su di lei per lo sbigottimento.  
Hinata Hyuuga era cambiata tanto, troppo.  
Era cambiata seguendolo giorno dopo giorno, per anni. Senza desistere o abbattersi.  
Solo per lui.  
Naruto rimase con le braccia alzate verso la ragazza e le dita contratte, la faccia attraversata da un lampo di comprensione, un ricordo che venendo a galla gli aveva fatto intendere altro.  
Hinata non si era limitata a voler diventare come lui.  
Lei lo desiderava - desiderava lui, le sue attenzioni.  
Ricordava ancora quel ti amo detto in un soffio, poco prima di lanciarsi contro Pain per difenderlo, e ricordava il coraggio tirato fuori senza remore, la decisione di sacrificarsi malgrado tutto; allorché Naruto riuscì finalmente a uscire da quello stato di trance in cui era caduto, abbassò le braccia e arrossì, finendo col spostare lo sguardo sull’immenso lago che aveva davanti.  
Che cosa strana.  
Soltanto due persone gli avevano detto di amarlo.  
 _Kushina e Hinata._  
Non avrebbe contato Sakura,  
Sakura non avrebbe provato quel sentimento se non per Sasuke, non aveva importanza l’essere corrisposta o meno: lei avrebbe amato sempre e solo lui.  
«N-Naruto-kun… io… io non voglio che mi guardi!»  
Hinata, invece, sopportava il suo egoismo.  
«Non puoi guardare una persona che si abbatte sempre!»  
Hinata lo seguiva continuamente.  
«Devi… devi continuare a… seguire il tuo credo! Devi c-credere in te stesso!»  
Fu allora, sentendo quelle parole tremolanti e intimorite, il cui contrasto con le precedenti era pressoché evidente, che l’Uzumaki fece una cosa sensata.  
Si protese verso di lei e le tappò la bocca con un bacio.  
Non aveva mai baciato una ragazza e non sapeva come si facesse, ma poco gl’importava; era l’unica cosa che si sentiva di fare.  
Staccandosi, imbarazzato ma deciso, Naruto prese fiato ed esclamò: «Io voglio guardarti! Chiaro? Il mio credo ninja consiste anche in questo! Nel credere a chi mi sta accanto!»  
Hinata rimase immobile, completamente rossa, completamente fuori di sé.  
Se fosse stata timida come in passato era certa che sarebbe svenuta in pochissimo tempo, ma in quel frangente, forte e consapevole come si sentiva, non poté far altro che posarsi una mano sulle labbra e spalancare gli occhi.  
Quel ragazzo non avrebbe smesso di stupirla, con quei suoi scatti, con quell’arroganza che la faceva sorridere, con quelle sue convinzioni senza capo né coda… e con quel suo credo ninja che ancora la guidava.  
«Hinata?»  
«Sì, Naruto-kun?»  
Il ragazzo sorrise. «D’ora in poi ti guarderò sempre come tu hai guardato me, te lo prometto.»  
Forse non c’era nemmeno bisogno di promettere, perché aveva iniziato a farlo ben prima di accorgersene, in infermeria, il giorno prima.  
Hinata non avrebbe vacillato finché lui non avesse fatto lo stesso, ma se manteneva forte la determinazione probabilmente anche lei avrebbe continuato a lottare, a credere in se stessa, esattamente come lui aveva fatto per anni.  
«Credi in te stessa, Hinata»  
«Ve bene, Naruto-kun… va bene.»  
Naruto alzò gli occhi verso il cielo e fissò le nuvole. Poi si allungò verso la flebo, l’afferrò e si mise faticosamente in piedi; Hinata cercò di aiutarlo, ma non ve ne fu bisogno.  
«Ora è meglio che torni in ospedale, anche se preferirei mangiare una bella scodella di Ramen da Ichiraku. Ma ho la netta impressione che Sakura-chan potrebbe uccidermi, in quel caso!»  
Solo in quel caso?

 

 

 

 

 

 

«BAKA!»  
Sakura prese Naruto per la collottola e lo scaraventò contro la parete, inducendo Hinata e Rock Lee a fare un passo indietro.  
«S-Sakura-san, che bisogno c’è di… arrabbiarsi così tanto?»  
«Hai lasciato l’ospedale disobbedendo alle direttive di Tsunade-sama! Inoltre sei conciato malissimo. Ti meriteresti un pugno, razza di testa quadra che non sei altra!»  
Con un ringhio più forte di quello di una tigre inferocita, Sakura afferrò Naruto per un polso e lo lanciò sul letto, costringendo Rock Lee a intervenire suo malgrado.  
«Sakura-san non credi di esag-»  
«ZITTO TU!»  
«Sakura-san, lascialo stare. Sono sicura che non si allontanerà più dalla sua stanza» Hinata si avvicinò alla Haruno, torturandosi un lembo della felpa. «Se vuoi posso… sorvegliarlo io per te.»  
Sia Sakura che Rock Lee si misero a fissare la Hyuuga, stentando a credere alle sue parole.  
Naruto, invece, che nel mentre si era nascosto sotto le coperte del letto per sfuggire - in maniera abbastanza stupida - all’ira della sua compagna di squadra, tirò fuori la testa per studiare Hinata a propria volta.  
«Hinata, sei sicura di…»  
Hinata annuì. «Sono sicurissima!»  
Sakura si mise le mani sui fianchi e sospirò rassegnata. «E va bene, te lo affido. Speriamo che questa volta niente vada per il verso sbagliato. E tu», si girò e puntò un dito in direzione dell’Uzumaki, che sobbalzò terrorizzato, «se oserai scappare un’altra volta giuro che ti appenderò fuori dalla finestra!»  
Dopo aver lasciato quell’importante raccomandazione a Naruto, la cui espressione si trovava esattamente a metà tra l’offeso e il traumatizzato, Sakura uscì dalla stanza, tirandosi dietro uno spaventato Rock Lee.  
Naruto e Hinata rimasero in silenzio.  
Hinata non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva cosa fare, sapeva soltanto che lui continuava a studiarsi le mani.  
 _Guardami!_  
Hinata si avvicinò a lui senza dire una parola, mantenendo gli occhi fissi sul suo volto.  
 _Guardami!_  
Scrutò il letto sfatto; poi si morse il labbro e vi si sedette.  
Naruto sussultò lievemente, sentendo il materasso abbassarsi piano sotto il peso della ragazza.  
Avrebbe voluto spezzare subito il silenzio, evitando così di ferirla; ciononostante, l’imbarazzo - se non addirittura la consapevolezza - pareva aver deciso di tappargli la bocca.  
O quasi.  
 _Guardami… guardami!,_ supplicò Hinata, mettendoci tutta se stessa. _Guardami, Naruto-kun._  
E lui lo fece.

  
  
  
  


♠ FINE ♠


End file.
